The Manor Of Lestrange
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Bellatrix doesn't make it easy to get into the Lestrange Manor...but someone has to get in...Whether she'll fufill the needs of her husband and the order...we'll see. BellaxTonks, a little Narcissa. Rated M...for smut, y'know. Incest/Blackcest/Femmeslash.
1. Rainbow Haze

_So this started off as something I had to write for Art. But then I kinda really wanted something to happen in the Lestrange Manor, and I wanted some description somewhere of what it looked like. So, this is what came of it. And there you are. _

* * *

I felt a violent shiver shake my spine as soon as my feet hit the ground outside the limits of Bellatrix's mansion, I could feel the enchantments pressed around me, it felt as though I was in a stone tunnel. When I moved my hand cautiously forward I could see the light rainbow haze that flexed and bubbled at my touch. These spells were strong, this was dark magic, I could tell. I glanced over at Lupin skeptically and saw his brow bend awkwardly, I saw a look bordering on defeat but not quite there yet. His wand was twirling lightly in his hand, a curious expression was slowly crossing his face, starting in his eyes and ending in the slight twitch of a muscle on his lips. He mumbled something, I knew better than to talk when he was thinking, so I stood there and toed the slick black mud underfoot, looking around at Luna, Neville, and George, seeing their looks of concern, seeing the hope start to recede from their eyes.

"…Dumbledore said…something…" the sound was quiet, the muttering almost inaudible, but as soon as I heard the utterance something clicked in my mind, almost as if a string jerked something into place. It was there…on the tip of my tongue, struggling to get out, I racked my brain…wait, my brain. I was remembering…remembrance…had something to do with…oh!

"A memory!" I gasped, struggling to form the words as I had heard them the previous year. "_if you need to enter the noble house of black, gives us a memory, a strong one we lack, if it's not worthy, than blood shall suffice, but our walls shall never ever crack."_

The words flowed flawlessly off of my lips, my eyes widened, it was almost as if someone else was speaking instead of me, I looked around at the group and murmurs of grave understanding tainted the air. I felt something else click, and I didn't like it. I frowned, trying to piece together something that was there but I didn't want to think about.

"_A strong one we lack…"_ Lupin echoed, closing his eyes and roughly shoving his fingers through his already disheveled hair.

"They want us to tell them something about the Order. And it has to be good..."

He let the last word drop and hang ominously in air…before he concluded, "or…we die."

"What?" rung out from the circle.

"I die…" he said, as if he were simply clarifying a statement, not making a grave proclaimantion.

He pointed to a hole in the gate that I hadn't noticed before, a hole big enough for a hand…and a memory.

"Lupin…" I felt my heart deflate, and my knees start to tremble, "What are we going to do? We have to get in there!" I racked my brain for another answer, glaring at the hole, misery and defeat bubbling up in the back of my throat.

"I know!" he barked, pacing in circles, a steady stream of swear words could be heard.

"What about what headquarters looks like? That's a memory they don't have, and that's not giving too much information away." Luna said quietly, her light voice sounding odd in the dreary yard.

"No. They might not take it, we can't risk it. However…"

He trailed off and looked at the black hand hole, his eyes narrowed slowly, it was almost as if he was challenging it to a dual, and in a way, he was. I knew what he was going to give her, and I didn't like it, I didn't like it at all. Protest was on the tip of everyone's tongue, but we all knew we didn't have an option.

"Someone give me a vial, quick." he turned his head away and held out his arm, he was gritting his teeth.

"Lupin!" I reached out to grab his arm, but he pulled away.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing, don't. Just let me." He grabbed the vial that Neville was holding out and popped the small wooden cork out, catching it easily in his gloved hand.

"If this doesn't work…tell them where the Order is…you NEED to get in…" he raised his wand slowly to his temple and muttered an incantation, squeezing his eyes shut and holding the wood to his forehead for a few moments before pulling away. When he did a small glittering silver strand pulled with it, but it was tainted red, red was for traitor, but at the least the Order would be notified right away, and they could flee. They would understand, they had to…they just had to, we had no other choice.

He broke the strand when it was about the length of his arm and let it float lazily in the air before lowering in slowly into the bottle, screwing the cork tightly into place when the last sliver disappeared.

"Tonks.." he said, trailing off, and looking once again at the black hole, his face was unreadable, his eyes only held one emotion but were void of anything else.

"I love you…" he echoed, despair showing in his grimace.

I ran up to him and kissed him briefly, murmuring "I love you too", and stepping away, tears brimming in my eyes.

I saw his chest rise and fall, and then swiftly, he stuck his hand in with the memory clutched tightly in his fist. I felt the first tear break and fall, others following swiftly after it.

"_Who dares disturb the Lestrange Manor? The Noble House of Black." _The voice emitted from the serpent curled tightly around the arm hole, I recognized the cold sneer as Bellatrix herself.

Cold fear gripped me, "Remus Lupin, Nympahdora Tonks, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, and George Weasley." I saw his arm tense, the snake was circling it, a little metal tongue was flicking against Lupin's skin, hoping that he was its next meal.

_"Ah, bloodtraiters, filthy muggle loving bloodtraiters, the lot of you, and all pureblood. What memory do you have for me?" _The cold voice answered back, I had goose bumps now.

I heard the glass vial break and a pained look pass Lupin's face before it was gone, replaced with a stoic expression, his lips pressed tight together, his eyes wide and staring straight ahead.

A pause…another pause…_"Ah, you've done well. The Dark Lord will be pleased with this…pleased with me. Only one of you may enter."_

That was Bellatrix's last word, cold and unrelenting, and I knew nothing else was going to change it. Lupin jerked his arm slightly and then doubled over in pain.

"Remus!" I rushed up to him, "Ugh, It…s'okay…she doesn't…want me…to…go" he was gasping, clutching his stomach with his free hand.

"I have to go…" I concluded, looking at the group.

There was no argument. I almost hoped there would be, I was an Aurur, I had the best chance, and they all knew it.

They nodded, looking like they wanted to argue, but they bowed there heads as I glanced at the gate.

"Good luck" Luna murmured, it was followed by more gestures of the sort. I knew it was the last bit of warmth I was going to get for a while, I savored it. I touched Neville's hand briefly, feeling his frenzied pulse and clammy skin. And I touched George's cheek, feeling the dirt and the blood…but also the hot skin underneath. I closed my eyes and captured this in a snapshot to go back to when everything else was so cold…the feel of George's hot skin, and pulse in Neville's wrist.

I glanced back at Remus and touched my hand to my dry lips and then to my heart, he nodded, unable to do anything more.

I looked at the break in the rainbow mist, about my size, it would only open for one soul. Mine. I took a deep breath and took one last look at the group, then I closed my eyes and stepped through.


	2. Captured

_So, this is probably going to be 4 chapters long...I'm thinking. Maybe 5, maybe 6, maybe only 3. I'm not sure if I want to continue and maybe actually develop a mini plot, or I should just stick with smut, so let me know what you think guys!_

* * *

The mist was cool, not the searing hot that I had anticipated, it was more like stepping into a pool at perfect temperature. I emerged on the other side and looked back, I couldn't see them anymore, even though I knew they were just on the other side of the gate. I wasn't sure if they could see me either.

When I turned back cold terror shot up my spine and settled in my throat. I could barely see the mansion, only a black ominous silhouette. There was a thick purple haze hanging around the vast lawn and expansive garden. The crumbling sidewalk was a host to millions of splintering cracks as well as a vast one that stretched past where I could see, into the haze…into the fog and whatever secrets in concealed. I could feel the cold of the brick through the soles of my shoes, and the mold bubbled pink and red, emitting little sparks and hissing. I walked quickly forward, trying hard not to look around, even though not looking was almost worse than looking.

A lawn gnome with a bloodied axe was guarding the massive wrought iron door that led into the mansion. He looked small and insignificant compared to the gargoyles that were sneering and breathing heavily behind him. To the right of the front door there was a colossal front window, almost spanning the length of the whole right side of the house, I was sure that there was one on the other side, but I couldn't tell because of the black vines growing up the side of the house, curving and twisting, and hissing protective spells in parseltongue. I saw a small, dirty house elf peering out of the window, he appeared to be muttering things like "mudblood lover, and bloodtraitor."

Suddenly there was violent shaking and the gargoyles shrieked and ran into their stone pillars, the lawn gnome soon followed, jumping into a nearby bush that was emitting green flames and spitting out the dark mark every 4 seconds.

"_Enter!_" roared the iron face that was the doorknocker. I looked close and realized it was actually an exact replica of Bellatrix's face. I felt the terror creeping up again as I took a step towards the door, only hoping this wasn't the last time I smelled fresh air…or, if you could call it that. It had the stink of evil and dark magic.

I walked up the crumbling marble steps and crossed the threshold. Before I was in the door all the way the door started to swing shut, I had to dive out of the way to avoid getting crushed.

"Good old fucking cunt Aunt Bella." I cursed under my breath. I walked forward and found myself in a gigantic grand hall. It wasn't unlike Grimmland place in the respect that it was a long hall leading up to a vast portrait of Salazar Syltherin who was sneering at me and shaking his head. Unlike Sirius' mother though, he didn't scream, I was glad. Another like Grimmland place where the morbid decapitated house elf heads littering the wall.

A glittering black chandelier hung over head, levitating on a glimmering cord of silver, it didn't add much light to the dark hall though. The black marble floor sloped up into emerald green walls, that were at least 40 feet high. Giant archways led to room off of the great hall, and there was nowhere I looked that there wasn't a sculpture, painting, or live snake, all hissing in parseltongue, all with their yellow eyes turned to me.

The sound of a high heeled shoe startled me, my heart jumped and I looked behind me. And there she was, clothed in a tight black corset with revealing emerald green robes over it, her black hair in disarray, her sunken black eyes glinting red. Bellatrix. How long it's been.

"Awww, look, it's my little bloodtraitor niece." Her lips curled up as she looked down at me, the tattoo on her arm was glowing and moving violently, I cringed. I heard another set of heels coming down the stairs behind her, but I didn't see who it was until she was standing next to Bellatrix.

"Oh, Aunt Cissy, bloody hell" I mumbled.

"What was that?" Narcissa asked from her place next to her sister. She had her long thin fingers tangled in Bella's hair and she was stroking her neck softly.

"Nice to see you, Narcissa" I mumbled, loud enough so she could hear me. She smirked at me and ran her hand down the length of Bella's waist, Bella pushed herself into Cissy, not taking her eyes off of me.

"Come up here" Bella sneered, moving Cissy's hand up to cup her breast. I stared at them, my mouth open slightly, I felt my feet move, I couldn't resist her, I had to obey her, I didn't have a choice.

I walked up to them, my hand instinctively around the handle of my wand, my jaw was set, they glanced at each other and giggled softly, and then looked back at me, still smiling. I was taken aback, and had no idea what to make of the situation.

"How beautiful you are, Nympahdora…" Cissy murmured, running her fingers through my hair, I cringed. She laughed and ran her cold fingers down my cheek and over my lips, licking her own as she did so. I closed my eyes and pulled away, trying to resist.

"You know you like it, mudblood lover." Bella laughed, her cold, hideous laugh. It was also the dirtiest laugh I've ever heard. Cissy kissed her neck softly, casually, as if she had just kissed her husband…like it was _normal_ to touch your sister like that. To _kiss _your sister like that.

Bella snaked her arm around my waist and pulled me forward so our faces were inches apart. Her grin turned into a scowl, "You deserve this, and you know you want this." she spat and pushed me away, flicking her wand casually at me so that black mist like binds appeared around my wrists. I know they were unbreakable until Bella didn't want them on anymore. I sighed, not bothering to test them. Nonetheless that familiar tugging in my lower stomach was happening again. Still, after all these years, Bella had her hold on me, I wanted it, I know I wanted it. How could anyone resist her? Not her niece, not her sisters…I wondered who else she had captured in her dark spell.

"Oh…Bella."


	3. Red Satin

_Mannnn, I dunno. This sounds sort of finished…but not really? I don't know if I should write another chapter, tell me what you think guys._

* * *

A flash of black eyes, a whisper of a low hiss, black on pink, now red…green, gold, brown…yellow.

I felt my hair turning red with the blush that I knew was slowly creeping it's way across my cheekbones. Cissy's hand was in the small of my back, pushing me into the black chamber, the somber walls were covered in portraits of pale figures, groaning with their eyes closed, expressions as if something terrible was happening just beyond what I could see. Besides the portraits most of the room was taken up by a spacious bed the size of mine and Lupin's kitchen. In was covered in slick blood red satin sheets and at the head there must have been a hundred black silk pillows, all in the shape of the skull pendant that Bella always wore upon her neck. Even when everything else was lying discarded and forgotten at the foot of her bed, that necklace stayed.

I heard the door shut with a soft click behind me, and I sighed softly when I felt Cissy's hand drop from my lower back to cup my left buttocks. I looked up at Bella, and she was eyeing me with a curious expression, rubbing her wand between her thumb and her forefinger, I felt myself stiffen.

"There, there" Cissy cooed, kissing my shoulder softly. "Don't be afraid."

"Yeah, don't be _afraid" _Bellatrix mimicked. She was standing in front of me, and suddenly, with a casual flick of her wand, my hands fell limp at my side, the bonds were broken.

I rubbed my wrist softly, trying to get the blood flow back into my numb fingers. But, Bellatrix grabbed my right hand roughly, and shoved it between her legs, I felt my eyes turn a brighter yellow as they widened. I felt the wetness there, even through her robes, and I felt her shiver when I touched her.

She held my hand there for a few moments, applying pressure every couple of seconds, "We won't _hurt _you" she laughed, a cold, alluring laugh, lightened a bit only when I pressed one finger into her robe and the laugh was mixed with a slight moan. I saw her eyes cloud over.

Cissy walked over to her and started untying her corset, kissing her neck roughly as she did so, Bella tangled one hand in Cissy's hair and beckoned to me with the other. She pointed her wand at me and I felt my clothes melt off and join her corset on the stone floor. I ran my hand up her narrow waist and over her succulent breast, squeezing the hardened nipple between my fingers briefly before I put my mouth around it, sucking and biting the subtle skin softly.

I felt Cissy's robes brush my arm as they joined the others on the floor and I detached myself from Bella to bring wrap my arms around Cissy and kiss her roughly, shoving my tongue in her mouth and raking my nails down her back. She moaned into the kiss, reaching out her arm to wrap around Bella's waist and breaking away from me to kiss her sister, and then back to me again.

Bella, Cissy, Tonks, Bella, Cissy, Tonks. Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Nympahdora Tonks. Bellatrix, Narcissa, Nympahdora. Bella, Cissy, Tonks.

I hadn't realized we'd moved back until I felt the satin sheets against the back of my knees. I fell backwards on the bed and landed with a soft thump, feeling the cool sheets against my back a moment before Bella was on top of me, straddling me, her wet panties pressing into my bellybutton, her face an inch from mine. Cissy climbed on the bed next to me, tracing her finger up my side and grabbing my hand, moving it slowly up her ribcage and over her breast, I felt her shiver as I softly groped the tender skin.

Bella's lips on my shoulder, Cissy's hand on my breast…a tongue on my bellybutton, a finger tracing circles on my lower abdomen. I felt a soft moan leave my lips when Bella's finger traced the length of my clit, up down…up down, I pushed my hip into her hand, tangling my hand in Cissy's hair as I did so. Bella was looking down at me, her black eyes clouded over with lust, she followed the curve of my arm as it flowed to Cissy and disappeared into her golden hair. I saw something I didn't recognize fleet through Bella's gaze, her finger had stopped moving, I groaned, protest catching my veins on fire. I saw Bella's hand move and then her wand was pointed at Cissy, I saw her lips move and then Cissy was lying still on the bed, her lips frozen in a perfect "O" shape. Her blue eyes suddenly glazed over, her small stomach fluttering with gasps of breath.

"Bella..what?" I asked, looking back at her, half expecting to see the wand pointed at me. I didn't, she had tossed it somewhere, all I saw were her eyes, filled with more lust than before, she lowered her mouth to my neck again, her finger resuming its place.

"I want you…**all **of you, and all to _myself."_ On the last word she shoved one finger inside of me, my eyes widened and I gasped, bringing my hands up to cup her face and bring her lips to mine. I was glad it was just me and her, I had never had Bella all to myself, Cissy was always there. I liked Cissy…but Bella was just so…Bella…bold and beautiful, shocking and predictable, terrible, yet…wonderful.

Our lips touched and at once her tongue was in my mouth, probing and exploring. Tasting all of the contours, rises and falls, bones, and skin, everything. I pulled her face closer, and I felt her add another finger, I groaned into the kiss, bucking my hips against her fingers as she hit my spot…again and again.

"Ughh, Bella" I moaned, feeling her lips leave mine to suckle my breast, she bit the hardened skin roughly and she continued to thrust her fingers into me, I knew I was about to come.

"Bella!" I moaned, pressing her face into my breasts, she quickened her pace.

"Aha, Bella!" with one last thrust I came, and it was earth shattering. Colors exploded in front of my eyes, red, blue, green, orange, and her eyes…I felt my body shake and contract, I felt her fingers slipping out of me and the sound of her sucking them. I felt her other hand stroking my face gently, and her lips kiss my cheek and my lips softly over and over.

After a few minutes, the colors disappeared and I could see her face, I wasted no time in bringing her face down to mine to kiss her roughly, sitting up as I did so.

"It's your turn" I whispered, straddling her, and grabbing my wand. She was stroking herself gently, her heavy eyelids half closed, her lips slightly open. I grabbed her hand and put it above her head, waving my wand at her wrists and watching the snake like rope curl through the air and wrap around them. Her lips curved into a smirk, and she rubbed her legs together, biting her lips softly.

"You naughty girl, do I have to bind your legs too?" I didn't wait for her to answer, I flicked my wand at her ankles and they pulled apart, connected to air. Her eyes widened, and she looked at me with a hurt look on her face.

"Please…Tonks" I saw her muscles twitching in her legs and arms. I waved my wand once more and conjured a dildo. A big purple one that had a silver tip. I brought it up to my mouth and tongued the head slowly, tracing my tongue down the shaft and back up again, I saw her eyes close, as she bit her lip.

I knew I should stop teasing, so I lowered my mouth down to her stomach and traced the head down her clit softly, I moved up and down, up and down. She moaned and strained against the bonds. I pressed it into her softly at first, savoring the look on her face before I slammed it in. A scream of pleasure escaped her lips, I brought my right hand up to cup her breast and my tongue was licking her lower stomach.

"Tonks!" she moaned loudly as I continued to thrust the dildo into her, slowing down just enough so she would beg me to go faster and then slamming it back in and going harder and faster than I was before.

I added my tongue to the dildo, I heard her gasp, her legs straining against the binds, her head pressed into the satin sheets, I felt her shudder, and I pumped faster, coming up to kiss her.

"Ah, Tonks!" I kissed her roughly as slammed the dildo in one last time before I felt her spasm and moan into my mouth, her body going limp, her arms stopped struggling. I flicked my wand at her wrists and ankles and they fell limp at her side, her eyes were closed and I felt a shudder course through her body.

"Oh my god..Tonks" she whispered, opening up her beautiful eyes to look at me.

"Oh my god…Bella" I echoed, capturing her lips in mine again.

A moment later I broke the kiss and looked at Cissy, "I feel bad" I said, tracing my hand across her face.

"Don't" Bella said, kissing my cheek, "she gets some every night" she smirked, and traced her hand down my side.

"I guess I should be jealous then…" I felt my hair turning brown, my mood shifting.

"I don't want to go back to them. I want to stay here…with you" as soon as I said the words I wished I hadn't, Bella could be warm and sensitive, but only in the comfort of her bedroom. Behind closed doors.

And I had a family and loyalties. I was supposed to be rescuing my friends. I couldn't even imagine Bella ever being mean to anyone…not right now. I only saw soft, beautiful Bella.

Her eyes softened and she just kissed me, she didn't need to say words, we both knew. She wanted me to stay too, but she had loyalties too. To her family, to her pureblood non blood traitor family. Loyalties to the Dark Lord. Loyalties bound in blood.

"You're not going to give me your prisoners, are you?" It was the last thing on my mind, but I had to get them back.

"Let's not talk about that now, we'll see…who knows, maybe I'll actually make you fight me for them."

"I'll fight you…naked, for them"

She snickered, and stroked my hair. All worries forgotten…for the moment.


	4. Binding

**So, I've decided to keep going with this. The next chapter will be up very shortly…I'm in Cape Cod with my family and I'm terribly bored, so I'm writing like whoa. Thanks for the reviews guys, keep them coming, it gets me motivated to write the next chapter. XD**

* * *

A knock at the door, a flash of light and my robes were back on and my hands bound.

"What?" Bella yelled at the closed door, I could hear the cold rage in her voice, her lips curled into a sneer.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, but…Remus Lupin is in the grand hall." The voice was minute, trembling with fear.

Bella's eyes widened, "He's WHAT?" she yelled back, flicking her wand at Cissy, her clothes reappearing on her as well.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Lestrange…but he tricked the house elf." The voice was really quivering now, as he were trying to not burst into tears.

"And you need ME to get rid of him?" her voice was shaking, her hands balled into fists.

"Well…" a pause, Bella inhaled sharply, "he's got Mr. Malfoy, he's threatening to kill him if we don't give him his wife and the other prisoners. "

I saw Cissy stirring on the bed behind us, looking around, confused and disoriented.

"Bella?" she asked, seeing her sister standing near the bed and my hands bound. "What's going on?" she asked, turning to me.

Bella let out a frustrated groan, "Why would you walk around without your wand, why?" she murmured under her breath.

"Tell Remus to stay calm, I will be down with Tonks in a minute." Her voice had lost its edge, she just looked completely hopeless and perturbed. I knew she didn't care about Draco, but she did care about Cissy, and Draco was her son, she would never put her though that.

"Bels, what's going on?" Cissy asked feebly from the bed.

"Lupin's got Draco" she said, simply, apologizing with her eyes.

Cissy's eyes widened, "What?!" she frantically got up and rushed to the door, Bella flicked her wand at it before she reached it, the door's enormous locks slid into place.

"Bella. Unlock. This. Door" Cissy's eyes were narrowed as she glared at her sister, "This is my son!"

"Yes! And you need to listen to me, I can't give him the prisoners or we'll both be dead for sure! You know what the Dark Lord said, keep them here until he gets back, and that's what I intend to do. Now, if we handle the situation calmly…we need to figure out how we're going to kill him"

I gasped, looking at Bella, terror creeping up my spine, Kill him? My husband!

"No!" I yelled, struggling against my bonds. "He's my husband! He's the father to my child! I can't let you kill him! Let me talk to him, maybe I can convince him to leave with me, and you'll never see us again, I'll give you my word. " I drew in a jagged breath, looking at her, tears filling my eyes.

"But…Tonks…" she ran her hand across my cheek, "I don't want that, why are you with him? With a blood traitor, when you could be here…with us…" she kissed me on the lips delicately.

It was a tempting offer, I had to admit, she could be highly intoxicating when she wanted to be.

"You said yourself I couldn't stay here with you" I threw her words back at her, I knew the hurt was showing in my eyes.

"Did I? I have no recollection of _saying _anything." She smiled, running her hand down my arm. She was right, she hadn't said that…I had just assumed. What was I doing? I had a son to look after, a husband, parents…a _family._ But why did that all seem so stupid compared to staying here with Bella? I looked at her…God, she was gorgeous. I guess it was that Lupin never made love to me like that. Sure, he loved me, yeah, I loved him too. But it wasn't as soft…it wasn't as meaningful, it wasn't filled with tender kisses and the soft loving words afterwards. It was grunting and sweating and him passing out afterwards. His damp body limp on top of me, his snores keeping me awake all night.

"Bella…could I really?" I felt my breath catch in my throat, I saw Cissy behind her, looking as perplexed as ever, watching us with her blonde eyebrow raised in question. Wondering when we'd had this conversation. I had almost forgotten about her.

"Why is this even a question? Why couldn't you live with us…as my prisoner with special treatment."

I wondered if her real prisoners got special treatment, actually, I only wondered if Hermione got special treatment. I shook the thought from my head, who cared if she did? As long as I got Bella…at least some of the time, and I knew I could have Cissy whenever I wanted, not as good, but she was still beautiful.

"It sounds too good to be true" I said softly, looking down at my trapped hands. "How would you explain it to the Dark Lord? You're his most loyal servant, it's not like I would go unnoticed."

"Like I said, you would be a prisoner, a _pet _if you will. The Dark Lord will understand, he hardly ever questions me." She finished, flicking her wand once again at my hands so the rope fell off and disappeared into the air.

Suddenly Cissy was beside Bella, "I hate to break this up, but my son is still down there at wand point, and I would really like to know how you two plan to rescue him? And then you can explain what you did to me, and why I woke up clothed on a bed when you two obviously had an intimate encounter." Her face was flushed, her blue eyes gleaming with menace.

"Cissy.." Bella started, but Cissy cut her off.

"No, I don't care, save it. I need you to tell me how we're going to save my son." Her teeth were gritted and she glared at me, and then back at Bella.

"Okay…but first Tonks has a decision to make." Two pairs of frosty eyes were upon me, Cissy was tapping her foot against the floor, the carpet dulling the sound, it sounded like someone was pounding on the ceiling on the floor below. I knew what I was going to say, it was probably the stupidest move I've ever made, but I couldn't help it. Her hold was too strong on me, my willpower too weak.

"I'll stay" I said, feeling the bonds wrap around my wrists again, like the promise was binding; I would be her prisoner forever. I was a mere sex slave, but I hoped she thought of me as more than that. I saw a black flash and then her soft lips were pressed to mine, she nipped at my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. I felt her sucking at the blood for a moment before she bit her own lip and I tasted her blood. The droplets of blood mixed together and she pulled away.

"You're mine forever now." She said, licking her lips, the sight sent shivers down my spine, but not from fear…from the uncontrollable desire I felt for her, tainted with something that _did_ sent shivers of fear down my side. I think I was falling in love with Bellatrix Lestrange.

I felt my hair turning bright cherry, and my eyes turning gold. At this moment I wish that I couldn't change my appearance, it was a complete dead giveaway to what I was feeling. She smiled at me, I hoped with all I had that I wasn't imagining the soft longing that I saw in her eyes too. I hoped it would be me and her alone more often…every night, every second I could get with her. I knew I would be perfectly content to spend hours just kissing her. Breathing in her luscious scent and touching her…just _touching._

"Draco!" Cissy yelled, grabbing a fistful of her hair, I could see how frustrated she was, she was glaring at us, a look bordering on mad crossing her face.

"Okay, okay." Bella closed her eyes, she looked lost in thought. I glanced at Cissy, she was pacing the room, cursing under her breath.

"Okay, got it" Bella said, we both turned to look at her, Cissy looking like she was going to kill Bella if the plan wasn't good enough. I felt my stomach plummet, almost certain this plan was going to include an avada kadavra aimed in Lupin's direction.

"How bad do you want to save your son, Cis?" Bella asked, I could swear I saw a sparkle in her eye but it was gone the moment I saw it.

"Anything Bella, what do I need to do?" exasperation filled her trembling voice, I saw tears starting to develop in her glassy cerulean eyes.

"You're going to have to give yourself to Lupin, Cissy." Bella's words echoed around the room, me and Cissy gave her vacant stares.

"I'm going to do what?" Cissy asked, looking at Bella as if she'd gone insane.

I didn't think she was too far off. Maybe Bellatrix Lestrange had finally gone mad.


	5. The Silver Box

**I really like sex scenes…I'm sorry guys; :P Enjoy the un-sex part. And yes, you'll get to know what happens to Cissy, more chapters coming up.**

* * *

"Polyjuice potion of course" Bella gave us an peculiar look as if we should have known that.

"Um?" Cissy asked, apparently she hadn't made the correlation. I thought it was quite obvious.

Bella turned to me and grabbed a handful of my hair and plucked a few strands out.

"We make a trade. Tonks for Draco, we get Draco back and tell him he can leave with Tonks now, or we kill her. He won't say no to that, and he knows that we kill in our spare time, he wouldn't take that risk with his precious wife…" she ran her hand up my back gently.

"But of course we won't kill you Cissy…" Bella finished, looking at Cissy, smiling softly. Cissy finally got it.

"So, you're telling me…I have to go home with Lupin, kill him and get back here. In an _hour?_" her voice was laced with uncertainty, her eyes revealed the exasperation ready to bubble over any second.

"Of course not" Bella raised an eyebrow "we'll give you a flask of potion, take a sip every hour and you'll be fine. We'll give you enough for a week."

"a_ week?"_ Cissy's eyes widened, "Why the bloody hell would I have to stay there for a whole week?"

"Cissy…Cissy, don't just think about yourself, you're going to be under the roof of a member of the Order. The least you can do is a little spy work. Hell Cissy, you will be able to _go _to meetings. Think of all the things you can find out for us." Bella cupped her cheek, "Think of all we could accomplish, I know you can do this" Bella kissed Cissy lightly, I felt a pang of jealously. I pushed it away.

"Yeah, if I don't get caught" Cissy muttered, already giving in to what she was about to do.

I hoped the Order never found out the truth, I was about to betray them in the worst way possible. But, I'd been on the good side long enough…the people on the bad side were so much…more enjoyable.

"You won't, Cis. You're good at acting" Bella put her hand in the small of Cissy's back and guided her to the door, flicking her wand at the gold knob, the locks sliding back and the door creaking open.

"Come on, Tonks" she beckoned with her hand, I didn't know how I could possibly be of any assistance, but I came anyway, following them out into the hall. Bella led us into the room next to hers, it was slightly smaller and filled with hundreds and hundreds of cabinets, jars of everything imaginable were littering the shelves. Empty cauldrons were everywhere, some clean, some still with the smoking remains of potions at the bottom. Bella went to a cabinet close to the door and pulled out a gigantic glass jar filled with brown, lumpy guck.

Cissy made a face as Bella poured some of the mess into a goblet. She dropped my hairs in and the brown liquid shimmered and swirled, it turned a light shade of pink and it turned smooth. It looked like muggle cough medicine.

Cissy took the goblet with only a mildly revolted face and tipped it back, draining it in one gulp. She sighed after she had swallowed, her skin already starting to bubble and contort. Her long pale hair started to recede and her petite frame shot up a few inches, her hair starting to turn white and her eyes lightening to gray. After a few minutes my twin stood before me.

"You'll have white hair and gray eyes until you shift your appearance" I said, she was twirling the hair on her finger.

"How do I..?" she started to ask, but I reached out and slapped her across the face.

"What the hell?" she started, her voice rising, her hair turning crimson and her eyes darkening to black as she did so.

"That's how…" I said, giggling slightly. "I can change it at will, but that took a lot of practice. You'll only be able to change it with sudden emotion shifts. Think of something happy."

Cissy glanced at Bella and a small grin spread across her face, her hair lightened to pink and her eyes to gold. I didn't want to know what she was thinking.

Bella giggled, "Okay guys, let's go, Tonks, you can wait back in my room if you want, just lock the door behind you, I know the enchantments to get back in" she pecked me on the lips, "I will see you soon" she winked and pushed Cissy out of the room.

I felt a blush creeping onto my face, I walked out of the chaotic room and back into Bella's room. I shut the door behind me and mumbled a spell at the door, the giant lock sliding into place once again.

I turned and ran at the bed, I jumped when I was a few feet away from it and bounced on the bed. I giggled, it was good to feel like I was 5 again. I crawled up to the pillow at the head of the bed and dived into them, snuggling into the warmth, my hands sliding across the velvet. I felt something hard…

I pulled a small metal box out from under the pillows. It was sterling silver with emeralds sparkling all across the front. It looked ancient. There was a lock, but it was hanging open, I had a feeling a simple unlocking charm would have opened it even if it was shut.

I carefully slid open the box, expecting to find something of significance, one of Bella's secrets perhaps. I laughed quietly when I saw what was really inside.

The box was filled entirely with muggle sex toys. There was a pair of fuzzy jade handcuffs, a black dildo, cherry flavored lube, and a green feather. I picked up the dildo, it was almost the same as the one that I conjured earlier, except it was slightly bigger. I wondered if a muggle dildo felt the same…

I bit my lip and glanced up at the locked door and then back down at the dildo. I licked my lips and glanced at the door again expecting to see Bella walking in, shock spreading across her face as she saw me with her dildo cradled in my hand. The danger was turning me on.

I felt my hand on my breast…I wasn't even aware that I put it there, I massaged my nipple through my robe gently, tracing my other hand down my side as I did so. I brought my knees up to my chest and slid my hand under the fabric, lowering my knees and sliding my hand up my toned thigh. I sighed and sank into the pillows, I reached my panties. I pressed slightly against the fabric, feeling the wetness from an hour ago, and from 3 seconds ago.

I slipped my panties off and kicked them to the end of the bed. I opened up the front of my robe and slid my finger along my clit, sucking in air sharply and groping my breast with the other hand.

I traced my finger up and down my clit, pressing the sensitive skin and grabbing for the dildo. I slid the head along the length of my throbbing sex, groaning at the contact, savoring the feel of the warm plastic. I brought the dildo up to my mouth and sucked it for a minute before bringing it back down between my legs. I rubbed it up and down a few more times before I shoved it in. I moaned and pressed it in harder, feeling my walls contract and pull the dildo in further.

I slid my tongue across my lip and squeezed my hardened nipples, pulling at the delicate flesh while still pumping the dildo in and out.

I heard a lock click and the creak of a door. I didn't care, there was no way I was stopping now. I heard the locks slide into place again. I continued pumping in and out and I opened my eyes and saw Bella standing at the end of the bed, I saw her was resting on her pussy, rubbing up and down gently. The sight was almost too much, I closed my eyes again and started thrusting harder. I felt the bed shift and then another hand over my own, taking control of the dildo.

I grasped the sheets with my now free hand, moaning and rocking against the dildo, "Oh, Bella…" I moaned, feeling her lips find their way to mine, the dildo picking up it's pace, slamming in and out of me.

I felt myself racing towards my climax; I tangled my hand in her hair and screamed her name as I came. I felt my velvet walls shudder around the dildo, contracting tightly around it and then letting it go, Bella slid it out, and lowered her mouth to my dripping center to clean me up.

I still had my eyes closed and I heard moaning beside me, I opened them and Bella was straddling me, naked, her fingers moving in and out of her throbbing sex, her body moving in rhythm with them, one hand playing with her succulent breast. I sat up and took her other breast in my mouth, I reached down and added a finger to hers. We were moving together, her fingers and mine, "Tonks…" she breathed, pressing my face to her breast, her eyes closed, her head turned towards the ceiling.

I bit and pulled at her nipple, starting to move my finger faster as I felt her pick up the pace. I brought my mouth up to her and kissed her, slipping my tongue easily into her mouth, wanting to taste her scream. Her hips started bucking harder against our fingers, her hand cupping the back of my neck.

I felt her tremble and her walls contract, I put my hand in the small of her back and held her up, her orgasm making her whole body quake.

I lay her down, bringing my body down to rest on hers, kissing her neck softly.

When she opened her eyes at last a smirk stretched across her face.

"That was the best thing I've ever come home too…"

I laughed, "Maybe you can come home to it more often…"

"Just maybe" she echoed, kissing my cheek.

"And, Bella, I really like this dildo. I think muggle ones are better."

"Yeah, I know, so I'm guessing you found the box."

"Correct"

"I thought you would, muggles aren't all bad." She laughed and slid the dildo back into the silver box. I loved the fact that she hated muggles…her whole job was to get rid of everything muggle, but yet…she still used their sex toys.

Oh, Bella.


	6. Rose Petals

**Sorry this took so long! And sorry it sucks, I just wanted to put something up, but I've already started the next chapter…so it shouldn't be too long…D: Keep the reviews coming guys! Oh, yeah, and the song is "Fall for you" by Secondhand Serenade.**

* * *

_"The best thing about tonight is that we're not fighting…could it be that we have been this way before? I know you don't think that I'm trying, I know you're wearing thin down to the core."_

The soft words filtered through the fabric my head was burrowing into, gently shaking me from my peaceful slumber. I stretched my legs, and opened my eyes leisurely, momentary forgetting where I was, but then I looked over and saw Bella, humming along with the song that was playing from the primordial muggle radio in the corner.

"_But hold your breath, because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you, over again, don't make me change my mind, because I won't live to see another day, I swear it's true, cause' a girl like you is impossible to find, you're impossible to find…"_

I watched in amusement as she started to sing with the chorus, a smile spreading across my face at the childlike look she was wearing. Her curls falling benevolently over her naked breasts, her elbow supporting her weight, the sheets twisting around her slender form.

"_This is not what I intended…I always swore to you I'd never fall apart, you always thought that I was stronger, I may have failed but I have loved you from the start…loved you from the start."_

Her sweet voice accented the words, gently filling me up…embracing me. She looked down at me, her eyes catching mine, she laughed softly, sliding down so that her face was level with mine, her usual black eyes faded to brown.

"_So breathe in so deep, breathe me in, I'm yours to keep, and hold on to your words cause' talk is cheap, and remember me tonight, when you're asleep…"_

Bella was being sweet? **Bellatrix Lestrange **was _singing? _To _me?_

My smile never faltered, my thoughts overwhelming me, all I could see was her eyes, her smile, all I could hear was her sweet voice singing in my ear, all I could feel was her hand stroking my side, all I could smell was her saccharine perfume, all I could taste was her lips crushing against mine as the chorus repeated.

"_tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…"_

I was **not **falling for Bella. No, that would be bad, and that would mean I was weak. I couldn't be. How did I know everyone she came in contact with didn't feel the same? There was no way Bella was falling for me. She could have anyone. She did have anyone…everyone.

I sighed and cupped her face in my hand, savoring her taste, pushing all other thoughts from my mind with great difficulty. I felt her hand slid through my hair, and a smile on my lips before she pulled away, I opened my eyes, about to protest, when she brought her finger to my lips.

The song had ended, and she was frowning, looking in disbelief at the clock ticking silently on the wall.

"Shit" she murmured, pushing herself off of the bed, and wrapping a blanket around herself in one fluid motion.

"What?" I asked, I glanced at the clock, it wasn't that late, only 9 in the morning.

"I have an…_appointment…"_ she said absentmindedly, "I have to…" she trailed off, her eyes flying across the floor, she was obviously distressed, "Where are my bloody robes?" she ran her hands through her hair, and glanced back up at me, I looked around and spotted them in the corner.

"Here…" I got up and picked up the robes, I helped her slip quickly into them, "When will you be back?" I asked, slightly crestfallen, wondering where on earth she could possibly have to go at this hour…and whom was making her so worried.

"Oh, I shouldn't be too long…and with Cissy gone, you'll have the house to yourself, well, besides the house elves…and…your _friends…"_ she spat the last word out, as if it was poison.

"Okay…" I said back, sitting back down on the bed, looking up at her as she frantically searched for her wand.

"Right" she said once she'd located it tangled in a bra thrown on the floor, "Well, I'll be off then, I'll see you later." She gave me a quick peck on the lips and then she was gone, the metal door slammed shut behind her, and I was alone.

I looked around, I had never felt so completely helpless, here I was, in my Aunt's room…no, not _just _my Aunt, but The Dark Lords most loyal servant, and I could do whatever I wanted. Meanwhile, my friends…whom I was supposed to be faithful to were in her dungeon…probably starved and waiting for me to come and rescue them…oh, god. This whole situation was so completely and utterly fucked up.

I rested my face in my hands for a moment, trying to let it all sink in. After a few moments when it was clear that it wasn't going to, I slid out of bed and started searching for my own robes. I located my panties on the fireplace hearth and my bra draped over this odd looking thing in a jar floating in green liquid.

My robes were halfway under the bed, I slipped them on and caught my reflection in a cracked mirror above the fireplace, 'Oh, good lord…" I thought, how could Bella have even looked at me? My hair was obnoxiously bright pink- I assumed from blushing so much; and it was sticking up in every direction possible, I shoved it back from my eyes and discovered they were a light shade of purple; I looked like a bloody muggle Easter egg.

I sighed and waved my wand at my hair, making in straight and smooth again, I felt like I needed a bath…the hot wetness between my legs had felt good last night, but now it was cold and sticky, and very much uncomfortable.

I looked around; as if the room could point me in the direction of the bathroom…I suppose I could ask a house elf...although it seemed that they had a sense for bloodtraitors…

Sighing, I crossed the room to the door, mumbling a spell to open it.

The door creaked open to the spacious hallway, I knew that the room just to the right of Bella's was that odd room with the potions…so, maybe the one on the left?

I walked over and looked at the door, normal, it didn't look like it contained any dark secrets; I took a deep breath and turned the door knob, fully expecting to be attacked by some strange dark creature when the door opened.

I looked in and sighed when I found it was only another bedroom, Cissy's I assumed, well…if it wasn't Cissy's, it's where she stayed, the light pastel colors were a bitter contrast to the rest of the house, and screamed of the ditsy blonde.

"Okay…next door" I mumbled to myself and walked 10 yards down the hall, this door was made of white marble, it looked ridiculously heavy. Well…It would be a good door for a bathroom, I waved my wand at the door, and it slid open noiselessly. What it revealed made my breath catch in my throat; it was a bathroom alright, the biggest one I'd ever seen.

I'd thought Bella's room was big…but in comparison, it had nothing on her bathroom. The marble walls stretched out 20 feet on each side, the red candles set in the wall eerily lit the vast room. I knew if I said something it would echo for at least 5 minutes. And the bathtub…it was big enough to fit 15 people if needed, it was already filled and steam floated lazily off of the shimmering water, the warmth making goose bumps appear on my arms. Rose petals were also floating stop the water, the steam wafting their scent towards me, I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply, already slipping out of my robes, eager to step into the steaming water.

I reached the edge just as I kicked off my panties, the fumes were making me dizzy, the aroma was intoxicating. My foot slipped beneath the surface of the water, and found it to be the perfect temperature, just the right temperature to be a hot tub.

When I was completely submerged in the water, I felt it start to affect me, my eyelids felt heavy and my head fell against the cushioned edge of the tub.

"Ahhh…" I let the groan of pleasure escape my lips. As if triggered by my response the room's lights dimmed and soothing music echoed through the expanse.

I was fighting to stay awake now…I knew I shouldn't fall asleep, but I'd assumed the bathroom had more tricks to keep you from drowning if you did…I also knew I was making up excuses…for all I wanted was to sleep in the warm steam…I let my eyelids flutter close, the music gently pulling me under…and then, darkness, pure, peaceful, darkness.


	7. Amore

**So, this is very fluffy :D But, I like fluff, so…yes. Once again, I can't say it enough, thank you for the reviews guys. Enjoy, next chapter up soon.**

* * *

_I felt a soft pressure on my neck…the gentle sensation of skin against skin, the rough sharpness of teeth against…Ohhh…my eyes were closed, I must be dreaming…nothing in reality could possibly feel so good, lips could never be that soft…wait, am I awake? Or am I dreaming? Whatever I was…the comfortable black of the inside of my eyelids…and whatever was making me feel so good…I wasn't about to emerge from that…wait a minute…someone must be…wait, who? I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes…that stage where you aren't thinking clearly…yet you'd like to think you are…_

"_Tonks…" a soft whisper tickled my ears, I sighed, subconsciously recognizing the voice, I felt a wet warm hand cup my face, and those soft lips were on mine, assured that this wasn't just a dream…I let my eyes open…_

It took me a moment to realize that I was still in the bathtub…and so was Bella, straddling me, water droplets clinging to her rapidly rising and falling breasts, her hair soaked and clinging to her beautiful face.

"Have a nice bath?" she asked, cocking her head to the side and smiling at me, I giggled, "Well, yeah, and now it's even better…" I kissed her playfully on the shoulder.

Her smile pulled down into a pout, "You had me worried, I didn't know where you went…you naughty girl..." I saw the smirk in her eyes, but I could tell she was trying her best to look angry.

"Oh…I'm so sorry, _Aunt _Bella…I'll be a good girl…I promise, please don't tell my mother…" I batted my eyelashes at her, pouting softly as I did so.

"I'm not making any promises…besides, how do I know that you won't run off like that again?" she pinched my cheek softly, a promise of something more severe if I didn't talk my way out of it.

"I won't, how could I…prove it to you?" I let my eyes drop slightly, to her exposed neck, longing to bite into the soft skin…

"I think you need to be punished." She said slyly, placing her hand under my chin and rising it up so I was looking at her face.

"Oh, please no Aunt Bella! I promise, I'll be a good girl!" I felt the begging leave my lips, but even as I said it I felt the familiar sensation in my lower stomach, and knew it wouldn't be long until I was begging her to fuck me instead.

"No no no" she said smirking, "You deserve to be punished" her finger was in her mouth, sucking off the rose flavored water. _Definitely not long…_

"What's my punishment?" I asked trying to hold onto the look of innocence.

"Hmmm…" she looked at me, eyebrows scrunched together as if deep in thought.

I bit my lip, waiting for the verdict; she glanced up at me, "Get out of the bath…"

I let out a groan of protest…"But, Bella…" I was reluctant to leave the steaming water.

"What?" she asked, "Are you arguing with me?" she raised her eyebrow at me skeptically.

"No, Bella" I answered obediently, turning to get out of the bath, smirking wildly when she couldn't see me. The smirk was gone when the cold air hit my skin, I reached for a towel but Bella's hand grabbed my arm, "No." she said simply, grabbing the towel for herself and leading the way out of the bathroom, I'd no choice but to follow her.

She dried herself as we walked down the hall, discarding the towel when we reached the door to her room.

"After you" she said, holding the door open for me, I was shivering, and Bella's room was even colder than the hallway.

"You'll be warm soon enough; sit." She gestured to the bed. I walked to the bed, almost groaning at the touch of the warm sheets on my skin.

"Now…" she said, pacing naked in front of me, I could feel the wet heat developing between my legs.

She smiled and approached me, straddling me and pushing me back until I was on the bed, her beautiful sex was only inches from my face, I closed my eyes, my legs automatically rubbing together.

"You naughty girl…" she said, waving her wand first at my wrists and then at my legs, pulling them apart and binding me to air, but so I was extremely vulnerable, not unlike what I'd done to her only yesterday.

"Bella…" I bit my lip and looked up at her, I could feel the muscles in my legs twitching, and I didn't have the will to try and stop them.

"Yes?" she asked, snaking her slender finger up my side, the touch was like a feather but it sent an enormous shiver through my body, she flicked her thumb casually over my nipple, I groaned, I could cum if she just touched me…but no…I wanted her, I'd never wanted anything so badly in my entire existence. I closed my eyes…

_Pink petal lips gently grazing blazing hot skin, a touch as smooth and silk, fingers tracing over elegant tresses, sliding…sliding, down and down, skin to skin, lips to lips, finger to Ohhh. I can just see the brown of her eyes…chaotic curls tumble upon sleek pink locks, blue changing…green, changing gold, changing, silver, changing…lust. Moan escaping softly, quivering on gentle lips…changing black…_

A very real stroke along my thigh brought me back to my situation, dripping wet…tied to a bed with the biggest tease ever born, I didn't know if I could take it. She glanced up at me, a devilish grin spread across her face, without breaking eye contact, she drew her tongue slowly across the sensitive area beneath my bellybutton, I let out a groan of frustration, but I couldn't quite keep the longing out of it.

_Ivory hands tracing a masterpiece across a blank canvas of skin, changing pink, changing red, a blush draining from delicate faces, as moans replace longing. Lips capture screams and bucking hips, hair brushing against trembling shoulders, changing white, changing yellow…liquid heat flowing from an enchanted crevice and moans of satisfaction filling ears…changing…whole._

"Bella…" I felt her name leave my lips, the begging evident; there was no mistaking the utter need in my voice…the need for her hands to be on me…the need….**the need **for her. I saw her eyes soften, saw a flicker of longing there too, and then my hands had fallen to my side and she had captured my lips in a frantic kiss, _so it was there. _The kiss was fierce, as if it was the last kiss, as if we were the only people in the world. Her hands were tangled in my hair as the kiss deepened; I rolled over so she was on the bottom. Instead of protesting like I thought she would she groaned in acknowledgement and ran her hands down my back and cupped the pale lobes of my ass.

_Breathing in sweet perfume, loving embraces turning to a desperate struggle, limbs tangled in limbs. Lust clouded eyes and blanching breasts with hardened nipples. A soft stroke of cold against warmth, a shiver caught in a husky groan, the taste of sultry skin rolling between aching lips, the strained pulse that quickens and throbs beneath nimble digits. Changing wet, changing silver…the silky feel of fabric bunched in strained hands, the arching of an experienced spine, emerging into a cloud of…changing eruption…changing ecstasy... _

My lips traced down her neck, slowly, tasting her…stopping for a moment to take the lobe of her ear between my teeth, she let out an unexpected moan. I grinned. My lips were on her shoulder…_on her breast, _I took the hardened nipple into my mouth, rolling the flesh gently between my teeth…_tracing my hand down her stomach._ She shivered.

"I'm not very good at punishments…" she breathed, the moan on her breath held back.

"Shhhh…" I silenced her with a kiss, my fingers beginning to glide silently over the black silken tresses just below her bellybutton. She brought her hands up to tangle in my hair, the kiss intensifying, her body tensing; my finger was tracing her clit. She let a moan escape into the kiss, I could taste the longing…the desire. I pushed the tip of my finger into her, feeling her tense and contract, I giggled into the kiss, enjoying being on top. She pulled away.

"You're teasing…" she pouted, her brown eyes glistening, I could feel her leg start to twitch.

"How's this for teasing?" I abruptly shoved two fingers into her, making her gasp and pull my lips back to hers in flustered pleasure. We were one, attached, moving together in synchronized rapture. I moved my lips from hers and attached them to her neck, suckling her pale skin softly so I could hear her moans, I could tell she was already close…as was I, the foreplay would've been enough to make me come…and feeling her velvet walls around my fingers…_hearing her moan my name, _was more than enough to send me over the edge. I heard her breathing quicken, her long fingernails scratched into my back.

"Tonks!"

"-Bella!"

_Two screams captured in a bubble of unbreakable agonizing pleasure, in that moment one soul flowing heavily through two bodies, hip to hip, shoulders to shoulders, neck to neck, head to head, heart to heart. Incontrovertible meaning sounded in the syllables that make up names that used to be so useless, a black endless oblivion of sound and space, reaching out and grasping for nothing, a space in time, a moment where nothing in the entire world could ever matter, changing love….changing…perfect._

As Bella lay panting in my arms I stroked her satin curls softly, kissing her forehead feeling like I was feeling too much…for this one person, I didn't think that I had been capable of this much…_feeling. _I felt like without her, I didn't matter; the only reason that my existence was important was because she was in it. Because she was my life now…and I could never leave her.

_Changing…forever._


	8. Homecoming

**(: Keep em' coming, it helps me write. Enjoy!**

* * *

The days came and went, passing in much the same manner. Bella would rise early, whispering in my ear softly, telling me she would be back soon. I would hear her frustrated grunts as she searched for one thing or the other, finally shutting the door with a soft click, leaving me alone again. I would go back to sleep, sinking deep into the black satin covers, content.

Then she would return and we would frantically make love for hours upon hours. Turning and twisting in the endless black sea, our moans curving gracefully into the air, mingling with the smoke from the candles floating lazily by Bella's bed.

I didn't know how long she was gone, I had no concept of time, I just slept and bathed, my life that of a fat lazy cat. I didn't know how many days had passed, and I was starting to dread the day that Cissy came back. I didn't know how long Bella could go on like this; she probably was going to get bored. Get bored of me…I shivered at the thought, trying to block it from my mind. It brought hot tears to my eyes.

On this particular day I awoke to the sound of soft crying and the gentle quivering of sheets rising to eyes and coming back down again. I opened my eyes slowly, my heart ripping apart at the sight of Bella sitting there, her head cradled gently in her hands, her body shaking with her silent sobs. Before I had a chance to fully think, my hand was on her back tracing a circle, trying to be soothing, hoping to get her attention and gather a scrap of knowledge about what was wrong, and if there was anything I could do about it.

She jumped slightly at my touch, her eyes emerging from behind her hands, looking horrified that I had woken up, that I had seen her so vulnerable. She let out a shaky sigh before more tears started to cascade down her face.

"Bella…" I breathed, in an instant I was up, my arms wrapped securely around her waist.

"Bella…" I repeated "Bella…"

As it always does being comforted releases unknown emotions in humans, gentle sobbing turns wild when someone is watching. It's as if you're hoping they have the answers, like if someone knows of your troubles, they can help you, as if they know.

I felt Bella's hot tears touch my bare shoulder, the sensation making me cling tighter, I tangled my hands in her hair and kissed her neck gently, lovingly.

"He knows…he knows…I can feel it…" the sound of her voice shocked me, it was ragged with despair and shock, the sound sending a shiver down my spine.

"Who knows what love?" I asked tenderly, even though I knew exactly what she was talking about, the thought sent my heart into a violent spasm. But it was as if I heard clarification, it wouldn't be real. What she was saying couldn't possibly be real.

"He…him Tonks!" she took a petrified gasp, her arms locking tighter around my waist, "He knows about you…he knows I've betrayed him…I know…I can feel his anger…I've stopped coming to him at night…"

I felt my hands start to shake as I consoled her, as her sobs intensified, and I looked at the door, terror coming in short bursts, until it filled me completely and I clutched Bella as if she could save me. Like If I held her tight enough we would disappear.

"love…" the word left my lips and I was unsure what was going to follow, "How do you know he knows? Maybe he's angry about something else…maybe he doesn't know at all…" the words sounded foreign on my tongue, and I immediately regretted them, I was doubting his abilities…I was questioning his intelligence. If he had so much caught a glimpse of that…I was done for. I might already be done for.

"He knows…he knows…" she repeated, utter despair filled her voice, the sound breaking my heart into a million little pieces.

Suddenly Bella tensed and pulled one of her arms away from me before gasping and tearing herself away completely. She was looking at a spot on her forearm in disbelief, but it wasn't her left arm. It was her right; I felt a bewildered expression creep onto my face.

"Cissy…" the name was merely a whisper.

"What? Cissy?" I asked, completely dumbfounded. She held out her right arm and a small "C" glowed bright red on her wrist, I hadn't noticed it before.

"What does it mean? Is she back?" I asked, my voice falling, the blondes appearance pushing the dark lord far from my mind, even though he shouldn't be.

"She's back…" she confirmed, touching the C lightly and making it go back to a small white scar. "she's coming up…maybe she'll know what to do" the latter was an afterthought, a small beacon of hope in the hopeless situation we found ourselves in.

And then the door swung open, and there Cissy stood, in all my jealously I had forgotten how beautiful she was. The door clicked shut behind her and she was across the room in one fluid motion. She slid gracefully into Bella's outstretched arms; tears sprang back to life in Bella's eyes, as if she was holding the answers to everything we needed to know.

"Bella…" Cissy whispered, burying her head deeply in Bella's soft curls.

I felt a pang of jealously, but pushed it away quickly, deciding to focus instead on how soft the satin of the bed was…

"Bella, love, what's happened? I came as quickly as I could…" Cissy's frantic voice echoed off of the stone walls. Bella had summoned her? I felt belittled, and I didn't bother to mask the hatred I felt creeping into my cheeks. Written clearly across my face, showing in my hair that was rapidly changing a deep shade of green.

Bella's eyes found mine for a brief moment and she laughed lightly at my expression. She ran her finger softly down my neck, the briefest of touches capturing me again, bringing back to loving Bella instead of loathing Cissy.

"Bella!" Cissy snapped, throwing me a dirty look before hitting Bella in the shoulder. I knew that if anyone else had done that they would be writhing on the floor under Bella's unrelenting hand, crucio being pumped unmercifully into their veins.

"He knows…he knows, about her…" her voice had fallen back to panic stricken as it had been before. I felt like burrowing under the covers and never emerging. I hated myself for causing Bella this much trouble…even though I loved her for allowing me to.

Cissy eyes widened and I saw her shoulders tense; her breath was escaping in short gasps. "What are we going to do?" her azure eyes looked glossy, I knew she was about to cry. Probably just worried about her sister…her lover.

"I don't think he's going to do anything if he thinks I'm happy…" Bella looked hopeful.

"Bella-you can't just assume that!" Cissy cut in, looking enraged.

"I know him better than anyone!" Bella's face hardened, her eyes looking offended. "I just can't keep ignoring him like this…I have to go to him…at least sometimes. But…she stays…" Bella ran her fingers lightly through my hair, sending my heart into a frenzied pulse.

Cissy looked down at me, the venom in her eyes piercing me like a dagger. She looked back at Bella, her eyes still narrowed in bitter anger.

"What?" she spit out, the question slicing through the air, her eyes darting back and forth from me to Bella. I felt my heart beat quicken again.

Bella looked taken aback for a moment before she composed herself, "What exactly do you propose I do, Narcissa?" she accentuated her sister's name, if 3 simple syllables could kill…I found myself almost smiling at the thought, almost, only because the fear of losing my head was too great.

Cissy opened her mouth to speak, I was certain whatever was going to come out involved me being kicked out the door, or killed, thankfully Bella cut in.

"She stays" she repeated harshly, Cissy's face fell into a defeated grimace.

"I'll have nothing to do with this." Her face was stoic, her eyes glazed.

"You can try to outwit the Dark Lord, but it'll be your neck, not mine!" her voice evened slightly as she roughly pushed herself from the bed, tearing her eyes away from Bella's and scowling, she was out the door before either one of us could protest, although I didn't want to.

If it was possible to feel worse I did when I turned to look at Bella. She looked horrible, like on the verge of a breakdown.

"Bella…" I sighed, wrapping my arms around her, hoping I was still worthy of touching her. To my great relief she didn't move away but wrapped her arms around my waist and kissed my neck softly.

"Looks like you're stuck with me…" she said, sighing into my hair.

"I think stuck is the wrong word…" I kissed her cheek lightly, my life was in danger, but nothing could have made me happier.


	9. Approval

**So, I don't do Hetero sex scenes, sorry if that's going to disappointed any of you. Trust me, it's better this way. I try! And...it's a disaster. Anyway, there's going to be one more chapter, I decided that it seems to be winding down, I just want to thank those of you that keep coming back and reviewing, trust me, I know, and I really appreciate it. Seriously, thanks guys. **

* * *

As the minutes past I felt the guilt start to tighten around my stomach, clenching and unclenching its hateful fist. I shivered, overwhelmed by all of the emotions I was feeling, Bella held me tighter, her soft curls against my cheek giving me the oddest sense of comfort.

"Tonks…" she breathed, feeling me sigh into her hair, "Please…don't feel as if this is your fault." She paused, shifting her head on my shoulder, "Because, it's not, it's mine" the words washed over me, taking a minute to sink in.

"What?" I asked, shocked, not comprehending how she could have turned the situation to make it her fault.

"I should have been more careful." She pulled back, keeping her hands planted firmly on my shoulders, looking me squarely in the eye.

"I have a thought." Her expression was hard, her breathing uneven, I gave her a questioning look.

"He knows you. And he knows that you're mine, and that you're the reason why I've stopped coming to him…perhaps…if you came _with _me…" she trailed off, cut off by the loud gasp I felt leave my lips, my eyes widening with it.

"You..want me to come with you…t-t-to see the d-dark lord?" I couldn't keep the sudden jolt of fear that coursed through me from showing in my voice.

"Yes, love, he's not as scary as you may think…" she herself seemed unconvinced of her words and looked down as she said them, probably fearing I would see the lie deeply embedded in her chocolate eyes.

"Bella! He loves you! What am I? I'm some blood traitor you've gone and fallen in love with…" I blushed, did I just say that? Who was I to tell Bella that she was in love with me? Oh…god, what did I do.

"He should hate me even more for that…" I added quietly, hoping by some stroke of luck that she would forget the previous sentence.

To my immense surprise her gaze softened and she took my face lightly between her hands, "_Or, _he could be happy that I did find someone to fall in love with." She kissed me lightly, I melted, I couldn't believe I'd heard what I just did. It was more than I could ever have hoped to hear, and more than I ever thought possible too.

I felt complete, like we had evened out, like I didn't have to question whether every move was right, and whether I was saying the right thing at the right time.

"I…" I couldn't find words, so I just pressed my lips to hers instead, savoring the taste, pouring my answer into that kiss, telling her I would follow her anywhere, even if that meant into the lair of the dark lord himself.

------

"Come on!" Bella hissed at me, glancing at the clock in the hallway with a frustrated look on her face.

"I'm coming!" I hissed back, murmuring the last incantations at the bedroom door before I made my way to her. "Okay…" I finally said, smoothing my robes and making sure my hair was a presentable color...not that it mattered; it would change as soon as I saw…_him _anyway.

"Good…" she finally smiled and kissed me quickly. "You will be fine." She added, noting the color draining from my face and my hands that were starting to shake.

I nodded, watching her silently pick up the milky white powder, letting it rest a moment in her hand and then tossing it into the roaring fire. At once the flames shot up emerald green, looking more menacing than anything I had ever seen.

"Together?" she asked, holding out her hand, I took it gratefully squeezing gently as we stepped into the fire.

----

My mouth was full of soot and dirt, I coughed and sputtered as I glanced up, Bella's pale hand was in front of my face, I grasped it and she helped me to my feet.

She waved her wand at me casually and the soot disappeared, I smiled my thanks at her, and she smiled back, the action more strained than usual. Her chest rose dramatically and she entwined her fingers with mine, tugging slightly in the direction of a cast iron door before she started walking.

Before we had reached the door it swung open. The room was nothing special, a red velvet recliner chair and a fire, a bookshelf, a rug, nothing out of the ordinary…but the voice…

"Oh, Bella, so this is the object of your affection." The cold voice echoed through the chamber, I felt a violent spasm of shivers run through me, Bella stiffened, clutching my hand tighter.

"Y-yes, my Lord." She answered, bowing slightly even though he wasn't facing us.

"She's very pretty." The cold voice answered back, goose bumps were rising on my arms now.

"Yes, my Lord" Bella answered again, slightly more sure, but I could still tell she was afraid.

I felt the action a split second before it happened, a cringe started to form as he was standing, and then those eyes were focused on me, probing my mind…invading the most private of my thoughts.

"_What has she done to you?" _the voice was in my head, Bella was looking at me, horrified, her gaze flickering from him to me.

My mind automatically jumped to me in bed with Bella, tied up, her running her finger teasingly up my naked thigh, her knee pressed harshly against my hot center…

I groaned, falling to my knees, trying desperately to block the precious images.

"_You cannot hide from me…little girl, do you know who I am? Do not fight me…WHAT HAS SHE DONE TO YOU?"_

Bella's hands running softly across my stomach, her soft whisper in my ear, the tickle of her curls on my breast, the feel of her lips on mine.

Her fingers expertly drawing an orgasm out of the depths of me, her lips making me moan like I never have before.

I felt him leaving my mind, the soft click as the doors to my memories shut again, leaving me alone with my thoughts. The feeling seemed foreign, I glanced at Bella, her eyes were glazed with cold fear.

"Bella…Bella, my pet, do not fret, I'm sure we can work something good out of this very _tricky _situation." His eyes had trained on hers.

"Y-yes! Of course my Lord!" she fell to her knees at his feet, bowing as low as she could go, her nose almost touching the rug at his feet. I thought I saw a flicker of satisfaction cross his face, but in an instant it was gone.

"Get up." He commanded, raising his hand, she was up in an instant as if pulled by an invisible force. I had no doubt what that might have been.

We both stood facing him, I was a little bit calmer, but I still was shaking from the mind invasion.

"Now…" he started, taking a hovering step towards us, I stiffened. The fear crashing back around me like an avalanche.

-----

"Shhhh, love, Shhhh" Bella had her arms wrapped around me, stroking my hair gently, kissing me on the forehead, I felt like I was 5, but I needed her love more than anything in the world at that moment.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so so sorry…" she cooed, I let the tears fall steadily, they were running down her arms, staining her nightgown an even deeper shade of green.

"It's not your fault" I choked out, trying to make the words fit. Hugging her closer.

His hands…so cold, against burning flesh…Bella's lips…oh, her lips were the only thing that kept me sane…but he took them away…and he took her…and then those cold hands were back on me…the dry grunts, and the repressed sobs…and…it was so…cold…

She ran her fingers gently though my hair, "It won't happen again…I promise" I sighed, trying to stop my tears, choosing to believe her because the other option I couldn't handle. But of course I would; for Bella. For my love.

"You're staying here…with me, but it had be done…he had to _approve_, you did beautifully." She raised my salty wet lips to hers and kissed me as if the world was crashing down around us, but we were safe, in this bed, in our bubble of warm space.

We were safe.


	10. Closure

**Okay, so last chapter, finally! This is probably the longest story I've ever written. I feel so accomplished. I'm going to start another chapter fic, definately Harry Potter, definately with Bella, haven't decided on plot or character yet, but look out for that. :D Thanks guys!**

* * *

"What were you thinking? You could've both been killed!" Cissy's voice sliced through the air, I cringed, looking at Bella for support, hating how Cissy could make me feel like I was 10 years old again.

"I _knew _that wouldn't happen" Bella shot back, her eyes abridged to slits.

"You couldn't _know _that, Bella. He's the Dark Lord! It's not like you know his every move before it happens." Cissy's voice was frantic, her long fingers were shoved into her limp hair.

"I know him." Bella answered, "I know him…" the echo was a murmur, more for herself than anyone.

"Well, you're lucky. So, what does she live here now, happily ever after?" Cissy looked on the verge of tears, her eyes bordering on mad.

"Yes, she stays here, with _us."_ Bella stressed the last word, for the first time I saw sadness in Bella's eyes, she was looking at her sister as if she wanted nothing more than to soothe her, to make her see the good in this situation.

"But what about…me and you?" a single tear slipped down Cissy's cheek, her body was shaking with what I knew was going to become sobs.

"Oh, don't be so overdramatic." We all jumped, the voice was male and was coming from somewhere behind us.

We all turned around to face a very amused looking Lucious.

"What are you doing here?" Cissy shot at him, his expression collapsed into anger.

"What am I _doing _h_ere? _I'm sorry, but I was under the impression that you are my wife…and therefore I could see you whenever I pleased" his nose crinkled in distaste.

Cissy looked like she was going to argue, but instead she shot a look at Bella and stood to cross the room to stand with her husband.

"Well…" she started, sniffling through her nose, "I guess…." She trailed off, her gaze was locked with Bella's and I saw the longing there…and I saw the longing flicker and die until Cissy was staring at her _sister_ and her _sister _was staring back.

"I'll see you later" Cissy mused, smiling as she turned to Lucious, "Let's go" he seemed confused by the turn of events but nonetheless allowed his wife to lead him out of the room.

I pushed a small cough from my lungs to pull Bella from her trance, "Um, Bella, what exactly just happened?" I shot her a confused look.

"I..don't…know." she turned her head to look at me, and I knew she was telling the truth, she must have seen the change in Cissy too, in a matter of seconds the longing had vanished and was replaced with the look that a sister would give another sister, almost a look of understanding, platonic love at its best.

Whatever had happened it was good, and I sure as hell wasn't going to waste mine and Bella's time stressing over it, I had her and she had me, that was all that mattered.

I stood silently and offered her my hand, "Shall we?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

"Shall we what, my love?" she asked, letting me lead her to the door.

"Shall we retire to _our _bedroom?" I giggled, loving the way her faced flushed and her pupils dilated.

"Why, yes, that sounds splendid."

--------

"Mmmm, Bella, you taste delicious" I raised my finger to her lips and moaned as she sucked off the juices, the inside of her cheek felt just like…well…the inside of somewhere else I explored often.

I licked my lips, lowering them to meet hers, pressing my body into her. We fit together like a puzzle.

And our hands…I slid my fingers through hers, and the match couldn't have been more perfect, the contrast of skin couldn't have been more beautiful.

The scattering of light between blue and brown eyes couldn't be more brilliant, and the scent that filled Bella's chamber couldn't have been sweeter.

I planted a lazy kiss on her forehead, I felt her humming before I heard the song.

I recognized it at once, "fall for you" the only song I had ever heard her sing, at the time I scolded myself for falling for Bellatrix Lestrange, mass murderer, but it had happened, I had fallen, but she had caught me, cushioned the fall with her strong arms and powerful kisses.

"_tonight will be the night that I will fall for you…"_

Bella, you captured me in that spell that I was so afraid you would cast.

Bella, Bella, Bella, you caught me.


End file.
